SCP-000: A Missing Link
by CartoonFanFic-Addict
Summary: The time has come. You thought a tear through spacetime would go unnoticed? Think again
1. Newcomers

"Yes, he was taken care of for us. Yes, he led us to it. No, no action is to be taken. Yet." His reflection was worn and his eyes traced the map and its geological structures. This is it. They'd found the place. Oregon, Gravity Falls. "I'll dispatch MTF Epsilon-6 to the location. They'll take over for now and report to me." The man turned his seat and stood. He came out of the shadow of his room and grabbed his coat with the inscription "Dr. Bright" 05 Council. He'd been waiting for this for far too long..

"Welcome! It's been a while since we've had newcomers! This is our quaint little town of Gravity Falls!" The mayor spoke to three fellows each with a smile on their face.

"Why, thank you! Life in the big cities is always too fast and too distant. What, a lovely town would be a much needed change of pace. I'm Tom, friends call me Tommy. This here in the red plaid is Alex and that one with the cap is Fred. I do hope we can find some lodging. We're not here as tourists, we're here for at least a few months, if that's fine.

Tyler smiles. "Well of course, Tommy. We can get Mr. Corduroy to chop some trees and we all can pitch in to help build a new home for you. And again, Welcome to Gravity Falls."

"Mabel! Wait up!" Dipper slid through the foliage and stopped short of his twin sister. She had her signature smile as she stared at something in the distance. He traced her eyes and his eyes widened. "No way! How did you find this old thing?" They both looked on at the tree which had been one memorable adventure. Dipper grabbed at the bark and opened the panel with a creak. He fiddled around with the controls before he heard a crack. The tree opened just as it had a year ago. They clicked their flashlights on and made their descent. "So Mabel, I've been working on some new spells lately, and I've been meaning to ask for some help."

"O-Ehm-Gee! Finally! You'll let me raise the dead like you did?" Mabel's face lit up brighter than their flashlights. Dipper strained his eyes as he turned to answer.

"No, not happening." He continued ignoring her groans,"No, it's creating small objects out of thin air. These are short spells and usually can make small items. I was thinking you could help me by being the target. Y'know, stand there while I create a birthday hat on your head."

"Boo! You're no fun. I'll give it a thought. And we're here." They made their way into the fallout shelter and crawled into the access tunnel. "Hey Dipper. It was dustier our last time we were here. You notice that?"

Dipper kept going. "Yeah, and the first room was sort of clean." They stopped. "You don't think that shapeshifter managed to free himself? But how would that be possible?" They crept out and set foot into the wall room. It featured various symbols on all surfaces. However, the twins stood with gaping mouths at the hole that was left in the wall. Someone had come through. And they were not amused by the trap. They made their way slowly to the door and could hear beeping and shuffling. They poked their heads out. They suppressed a gasp and hid.

"I don't think that's the shapeshifter." Mabel whispered.

"Who else would it be? How would they manage to have known about this place?" Dipper peered at the person from his hiding spot. "What should we do? We can't just leave without knowing if its the shapeshifter." They looked at each other and knew what to do next.

"Help! Someone help me!" The person at the monitors stood up and began to run into the symbol room. As he stepped in, both Mabel and Dipper fell onto the person, and struggled to keep him down.

"What the hell! What are you kids doing here? How-" He struggled but finally was restrained by some unknown force.

"I got him! Mabel it worked! The spell worked! I can't believe it. Now, who are you?" Dipper's hand glowed green as his spell kept the person restrained.

"Who do you work for? The Serpents? How'd you manage to find me?" The person struggled to no avail. He huffed. "My name is Researcher Miller. I've been called to investigate this town. That's all I can say, really. Now, please, can you let go?"

"Oh, sure. My name's Dipper, and this is Mabel. We live here. And this was a fallout shelter we found last year. There was a shapeshifter that is frozen in the other room."

Miller looked at Dipper and Mabel. "Ok kids, look. I gotta be honest with you two. You won't remember stumbling upon me or all of this so just take your leave." He turned back to his monitor and to a journal of his own. It marked, from Dippers angle, a monster was detailed.

"Wow, what is that? Is that the shapeshifter?"

"Yeah, actually. He got a glimpse at another SCP somehow and was able to mimic it. We damn near had a heart attack. Anyway go on and get out. I really need to get back to work."

Dipper and Mabel made their way back to the surface in a daze. "That was fun! Come on Dipper, I heard there's some new guys in town. I hope one of them is handsome," and made her way out and toward home. Dipper stumbled and sat on the log for a second, having no recollection of what happened in the bunker.

"Weird." And he too made his way to the Mystery Shack.

"Hey dudes, have you heard of the new guys?" Soos wore the signature Mystery Hack boss uniform complete with the hat. Saturday afternoon meant dinner time with Abuelita, so Soos was off from work, which comprised of creating fake creatures and leading naive tourists through the collection before squeezing out every penny from collectibles and merchandise.

"Hey, Soos, we're heading upstairs. We'll be down in a bit." The twins made it into the attic which was their new home. They set down their backpacks, a pine and a shooting star sowed into them accordingly. "Well, Mabel. We're back in Gravity Falls. We've only been here since yesterday, but I have a feeling we should plan out our week."

"Oh Dipper, the whole point of being on vacation is to hope to find something to do. I'm going to see what Abuelita made." Dipper sat the edge of his bed. He recollected his thoughts. Yesterday, they had arrived to Gravity Falls at the start of their summer break, and now they had newcomers. They had visited the Fallout Bunker, but he couldn't remember what for. He sighed. Then, he too joined his family downstairs.


	2. A-Little-Big-Problem

"A little to your left. Wait! No, right. There! Stand still." Dipper pointed at Mabel out in front of the Mystery Shack. He began to mutter words softly and his hand began to grow blue. A tiny light appeared over Mabel, and it cleared to reveal a tiny toy duck. "Aw, man! I got it wrong. What did I do wrong?" Dipper sat down on the porch and began analyzing further. Mabel grabbed the toy that was suspended in the air and giggled.

"Hey Dipper." Mabel appeared over Dipper's shoulder. "Quack!"

"Hold on Mabel. I must have missed a vowel. It was supposed to be a fedora."

"Quack!"

"Hey, that's a pretty good impression of a duck."

"Uh, Dipper. That wasn't me"

They both turned and looked at the duck. It looked back. "Quack!"

"Ahhhhhh!"

After a few uncontrollable minutes of screams, they finally calmed down. "Woah. Is it alive? How is that even possible? These spells are not supposed to create living things. Wait! I know what I said! I can try to do it again."

Dipper stood up and held the pine covered book in his left hand. With his right, he contorted his hand and began muttering. Again, his hand began to glow blue, and a light began to shine. On the ground, another duck laid down. They held their breath as they waited.

"Quack!"

Both ducks began to synchronize their quacks. Dipper looked at his hand and then Mabel. "I created life? That's amazing!" Dipper began to write down some symbols into his journal. He had created it for his studies. It had a pine tree on the cover with the letter four. He had already filled half of it with spells of all types. Fire, water, and air were particularly easy to master, but life was on a level above him.

"Dipper, look! Their talking to each other." Sure enough, the ducks seemed to be engrossed in a conversation. The ducks turned to Dipper. They waited expectantly. "I think they'll follow whatever you say."

"Hmm. Alright. Duck one and duck two."

"Really? Boring! How about Chuck the Duck and Buck the Duck."

"Quack!"

"See? They love their names."

"Uh, alright. Chuck and Buck, could you get two sticks and bring them to me." The ducks briefly glanced at Dipper before speeding away. A few seconds later, the ducks came back with a stick in each of their mouths. "I can't believe this. It worked." He began to write down more notes in his journal before he heard some yelling.

"Dipper! Mabel! We need your help!" Deputy Durland approached the twins. "We got some, uh, weirdness going on. Extra weirdness." The deputy added. The twins nodded.

They were led by Durland to a group of people comprised of Sheriff Blubs, Daniel Corduroy, Wendy, and Gideon. "What's the problem?" Dipper quipped.

"Well, y'see. We found something in the forest. It's affecting the area in the forest and creating things that this town hasn't seen before. Dangerous, I might add." The sheriff led the twins, and the group followed at a distance. Dipper took out his flashlight, as did Mabel and the officers. The trees were so dense and weirdly so. There hadn't been an area like this one before. Dipper felt his skin crawl, and the hairs on his arms stand at an end. He didn't like the aura. He heard a snort from far away followed by snarls. They kept close to each other after hearing the noises. His eyes opened wide, as did Mabel's, when they came across an all too familiar statue.

It was Bill Cipher. Dipper looked around. He muttered some words, and he checked with his book.

"Yeah. It's as I expected. A level five chaos transfiguration. I have nothing at my disposal right now to do anything about this, but I recommend to block this area off for the time being." The twins froze.

"Dipper? Mabel? Are you two okay?"

"Dipper. Can you hear me?"

"Yes. How long can you hold the link?"

"Long enough. Someone is watching us."

"Yeah, I figured as much. But this is different. This isn't just weird. It's also.. familiar."

"Hey guys! It's me, Gideon. Watcha talkin about?"

"Gideon! How'd you tap into our conversation?"

"Hello, you're not the only ones who went back to studying magic. What's the problem?"

"Dipper, I can't hold it anymore."

Dipper looked over at Mabel. She nodded back. "Run!"

The group took the cue and sped away from the statue. Sticks could be heard breaking just a few feet away. Dipper focused and cast a minor illusion spell to create a cacophony of chaotic sounds around them. The rustling diverged and gave them more space. It had worked briefly. Dipper flipped through his book. "Come on. It's in here. Here!" He took a breath and shuddered. This spell could be a bit dangerous. He uttered some phrases and the trees behind them ignited. He heard the rustling stop. They made it out into the clearing.

"That was sick, Dipper." Wendy playfully smacked Dipper's shoulder. "What was that? Who was following us?"

"I don't want to believe it. I really don't want to. But it can only be one thing."

The twins looked at each other with unease. "Bill Cipher."

"What!" The group turned green.

"Dipper, how is that possible? Wasn't he erased?" Wendy cried out. Being stuck as a banner was a traumatic experience that gave her nightmares almost every day since that day.

"Grunkle Stan's memory was also erased, but he recovered it. Which means his memory of Cipher could have come back. All Cipher needs is to recuperate his power. But he's stuck in this town. The dimensional rift is gone. His only bet would be to try to leave this town. But in the meantime, we're stuck with him." Two red eyes closely watched the group walk away. A third eye appeared a few feet away.

Dipper looked back at the trees. They were shrouded in darkness. This summer's going to be a long one; he knew it..

"Dr Bright. We have an affirmative on dimensional anomalies here. We found traces of a tear in space in this town. However, it's gone. This town somehow fended off a rip in time and space. I recommend we infiltrate into the population. We-"

"That's enough. Infiltration is not necessary, yet. I'm sending MTF-Omega-12 in a week. Gather as much information on the rip event as you can. Don't get compromised. This is a major breakthrough." Bright turned the microphone off. He sat back in his chair and reminisced about his life's work. He was cleared of SCP status after working for so long under the foundation. His work at site-19 was taken over after his promotion, which he accepted with overwhelming surprise. He caressed his amulet which bonded his soul to his current body. The troubles he had caused made him chuckle a little. He would have been a pin on his seat if he had been in the 05 Council then. He had matured, yes. But he still held on to some of his humor. After all, it's the only way to stay sane after living for so long. He turned the microphone back on. "I have a file on a character-of-interest. His name is Mason Pines. Get to know the kid. He could be useful to us."


	3. Expansion Mansion

"Fiddleford. I need your help. Gravity Falls is in danger." Dipper and Mabel walked beside Fiddleford within the Northwest Mansion, now property of McGucket. "Bill might be back."

Fiddleford stopped walking. He sighed. "I knew I was settin myself up fer disappointment. Alright, Bill's got no one he can get through. This whole town known his real nature since that day. What we need is a plan. A contingency plan. One where we can repel him. And I've got just the thing fer you. Follow me. Put this on." Fiddleford handed the twins two iron hats. "If I know anything, it's that we're never too safe. Come on now." He led the Pines twins into a corridor before opening a secret passage. They entered and were amazed. The room was filled with technology of Fiddleford and they made their way to something. "Here it is." A finished version of a quantum destabilizer lay out on a levitating platform. Dipper recognized the muzzle design, but the overall gadget was much more compact. "This little here buddy packs the same punch as the original design but with some added goodies. It stabilizes the aim and has a fail safe. It can also shoot out twice and has a containing option. I want you to have it." Dipper looked at Fiddleford in surprise.

"Me? Why me?"

"You shown me potential. And let's face it. Cipher probably has it out for yer family. And for you Mabel." He clicked a button and a small platform rises. It was an earpiece that looked quite modern. "This little feller will jam electronic interference along with Cipher's influence. No need to worry about batteries. It's a range of about five feet, so stick together. Now, Dipper. I want you to show me some of that weird good stuff."

"Magic? I mean, you're a genius, Fiddleford. Why would you need magic?"

"Oh, Dipper. My tech only goes so far. But your magicky has potential to harm Cipher along with the destabilizer. Come into the testing room. I want to see the limits of what you can do."

A second hidden entrance opened up that fell downwards. They entered the next room and the room behind them closed. "Come on in." Dipper entered a white room and Fiddleford and Mabel watched from a window. "Go ahead. I'm not judging. Just a little." Dipper took a deep breath. He took out his book.

"Alright. Here's what I've been working on. Right now, it's a level one dimensional warp. It's also very taxing on my body so I'm only doing this once." Dipper took out some chalk and drew a circle with some symbols. He began to mutter some words and the white of the room was suddenly turned into a blue hue. The lights buzzed and went off and on. Light bent around the area. Dipper closed his eyes and began to sweat. He huffed and the room stood in its original state. Dipper looked like he had run a marathon on thirty minutes of sleep.

"Impressive. My scanners picked everything up. The room also blocked any signal from leaving. Can't let Bill know what we're up to. Let me take a look at these readings." Dipper collapsed into a seat next to Mabel. "Hmm. You can slow time down by three seconds and move matter towards you. But, from what I can see, this is yer limit. It won't be enough to harm Bill. So I'd like ye to come here every other day to practice using your powers to its full extent. As of right now, you can rest and we'll go back out. Thanks for coming here Pines. We could stop Cipher once and for all."

"Dipper! Mabel! It's so good to see you!" Pacifica greeted the twins at the gate of the mansion. "It's so weird not living in that mansion. I've lived my whole life in there, but at least it's going to good use."

"Hey Pacifica. We were just coming out to meet up with you. Let's go." They started their way to Greasy's Diner.

"So, Pacifica, have you met the newcomers. Are they cute?" Mabel cooed.

"I actually have. And no, they're too old for my taste. They seem like nice people."

"Oh, so they're perfect for Mabel. She's had crushes on presidents on bills before. Oof!" Mabel elbowed Dipper in the gut. Pacifica laughed at their quirks.

"What about you, Dipper. Is Wendy still a thing?" Mabel raised her eyebrows.

"Wendy? Really? Was it last year?" Pacifica asked.

"Yeah, but no. Not anymore. Were cool. It's good this way."

"Wait, really? Last year you came up to her stomach." Pacifica continued.

"True. But I don't anymore." It was true. The twins experienced some gruesome puberty over the course of half a year. They grew at the same rate and now would stand just short of Wendy. They stood slightly taller than Pacifica, not that she was jealous or anything.

"Well, it's not like you're looking for someone, anyway. We're wayyyy too busy with this weird stuff going on." Mabel groaned.

Dipper sighed. "Yeah, but let's hurry up and get some grub. I'm starving."

They walked into the diner and took their seat at a booth. They ordered some breakfast and waited in silence for a bit. Dipper was about to bring up the ducks when someone said his name. His real one. His head snapped to the origin of the voice. His eyes furrowed. "Oh, sorry. It's Dipper, right? Where are my manners. My name is Tom, or Tommy if you prefer. You already know I'm new here. May I?" He signaled you the seat.

"Sure!" Mabel answered before Dipper had a chance. He took a seat and sighed.

"This town's great. The locals all seem so nice. I really wish I had found this place sooner. The headaches city life brings, ugh. Well, what can you tell me about this beautiful town?"

"Well, there's a Mystery Shack close by. That's a signature building of this town. It houses mysterious creatures and unknown objects." Mabel began her advertising of the Shack. Dipper rolled his eyes but he could see the genuine interest in Tom at the words "mysterious creatures"and "unknown objects". Maybe he was an adventurous spirit like him.

"My name's Mabel and that's my twin bro, Dipper. And this one's Pacifica." Tom ordered breakfast and continued.

"So what's the history of this town? I heard there's a hillbilly that owns a mansion now?"

"That's Fiddleford, our town genius. Yeah, the last owners lost some money and they sold it. They're actually Pacifica's parents."

"Ugh, Mabel. Don't be saying my life's story. I've done some good in the past, too."

"Yeah, like that one time with the-" Mabel felt a jab from Dipper from underneath the table.

"Mabel, there's a stranger here and you shouldn't be giving too much information. Especially weird information." Mabel continued.

"Like that one time in the festival. That was fun!" Pacifica looked confused for a second before brushing it off. Tom did not miss the shift. Something was kept from him. It was fine. He continued conversing with them about the town, vaguely describing any details of past events. It was fine. He'd get to the information sooner or later.


	4. Sea Sick

"Hey dudes. Guess what day it is?" Mabel and Dipper looked at each other with wide eyes. They recalled those same exact words. Soos came through the door. "Who's up for some fishing?"

"Us!"

The ride to the lake was not as chaotic as last years, and thankfully so. "We need some time off from the weirdness we have to deal with", Dipper casually said.

"A-greed. I hope there's some hotties fishing today."

"Mabel."

"What?." Dipper looked at her and crossed his arms. "Fine! Only today. Tomorrow I'll continue my search!"

"Hey dudes, we're here."

They unloaded their gear and began to make their way to the S.S Cool. Dude V2. The last one didn't make it in one piece. "Hey, Soos. Why didn't Melody come with us? And on that note, why did she move out?"

"Oh, she's going back to school to study biology. She'll be back next week. Anyway, let's head out!"

They boarded the boat and set off at a leisurely pace. They cast their rods and waited for a while. "So what do you think of the situation?" Soos asked.

"What situation? The newcomers?" Soos nodded. "I'm not quick to trust. Tommy seems.. ok. I've only ever met him. I couldn't say about the others. Why, have they visited the Shack?"

Mabel reeled her rod in and out came a tiny fish. "I'm calling you, Fishy." She put Fishy in a water bowl and watched it swim around.

Soos grinned. "Yeah, actually. That Tom fellow came by and joined the group. After exactly four seconds, he lost interest. I guess he's not the normal tourist-type. He talked to me after my showing of the Slightly-Disturbed-Elderly-Lady-Looking-For-Her-Relatives display. Said something about you, saying he was looking for your adventurous spirit to help him find something real and monstrous." Soos opened a soda and began sipping. "I'm still not sure why he hasn't noticed the weird things already in this town. The gnomes are always a few feet away from garbage, and there's even a UFO-shaped hole in the mountain that's literally right there."

"Do you know where they come from? All I hear the spew is that they hated city life but never mention where. I got one! It's big!" Dipper reeled the rod back and began pulling the fish in. He began to see the fish surface when something snagged it. He fell backwards and his rod fell on his face. He looked at his line. It had been snapped. They all looked at it quizzically. Their eyes looked over the boat. A silhouette disappeared into the deep. Their eyes sparkled. "Sea Monster!"

"Alright. We need a plan. We know this has to be the real thing. Fiddleford is too busy to be doing it." Dipper paced around the boat.

"So, are we going to take a picture like last time or try to capture it?" Soos' question made Dipper's eyes light up. "Uh, on second thought, how about we-"

"No, that's it! I'll capture the Sea Monster." Dipper whipped out his book and began flipping through the pages. "I'll use a restraining spell! Let's do this!"

"I don't know if this is a good idea, Dipper." Mabel thought for a moment. "What am I saying, let's do it!" Soos sighed a resigned sigh.

"Alright. Into the deep we go."

Soos led the boat into the same area they had gone toward last year, except this time he went past the island. Farther than anyone has gone. Dipper readied his spell. Mabel took out her grappling hook. Soos let the boat glide over the water at a slow pace. He looked around nervously. Dipper closed his eyes. They were silent for some minutes. Then they heard it. A growl that emanated from the lake straight ahead. Soos grabbed the wheel and slowly turned it toward the source of the noise. They got closer. Suddenly, the noise was all around them. They closed their backs together and waited.

Then they felt it. The boat rocked back and forth and threw them all off balance. Soos caught the twins and steadied himself. "Alright, we're going back." He took hold of the wheel and pushed the accelerator forward. But it didn't move. The engine roared in protest against an unseen force. The engine cut off. And they lay still over the dark waves. "We're in a pickle here. Dipper, do you have anything to start the engine up? I don't think this is just a normal sea monster." Soos appeared pale, and Mabel was green from the movement. Dipper opened his eyes.

"I've got this covered." He muttered a phrase and his hand grew tan. The engine reved up violently. He furrowed his eyes in concentration. The boat slowly began to pick up speed. And then they finally saw it. The similarity to Fiddleford's own mechanical sea monster was uncanny. But this one blinked and snorted. And moved naturally. And had sets of razor teeth. It stared at the boat.

It attacked. It lunged its neck out to smash the boat, and it would have done so. But a blue shield stopped it in its tracks.The symbols on the shield were familiar to Mabel. "It's the unicorn spell! How can you do that?" Mabel briefly forgot of the imminent threat.

"Go! Now!" The boat shrieked across the water. "Soos, this thing is amazing!"

"Yeah, the last one really gave me a reality check. You guys practically attract weirdness and danger to you." The creature dove under water and swam at horrifying speeds. It caught up to them in no time and swung its tail down. Dipper threw up his hand and a green barrier appeared. This one, however, clamped around the beast's tail. Soos and Mabel could only look on in horror as the creature thrashed in the green force. Dipper grunted as he strained to keep it in his hold. The creature let out a piercing growl that shattered the green barrier. Dipper fell back onto his back. Mabel screamed and ran toward her fallen brother. He felt his head throb and the noises around him were muffled. He felt the boat move again and felt his sister.

Mabel talked to Dipper between sobs. "Dipper. Please, don't go. Don't leave me alone. Please, we need you. If only I wasn't so useless at magic, I could have helped, and you wouldn't be bleeding." Bleeding? I'm.. bleeding? How? Was it, the strain? I can't move a muscle. I'm so sorry Mabel.

Soos accelerated faster than his engine allowed. He felt a surge of adrenaline. They came into view of the creek. People had gathered around at the sounds of growls and screams in the fog. They looked on in shock at the speed of the boat and many ran to safety. The sheriff and deputy were called in for illegal speeding, but they grew worried at seeing the expression on Soos' face. The boat was put into reverse, effectively killing the engine and making sure it would never turn on again. But the result was effective. The boat slowed down and touched the pier. Soos ran and grabbed Dipper from the ground and jumped off onto the dock. He ran to the officers with panic in his eyes. "Please help him! He needs medical attention." The officers were out of words but they quickly got to work with CPR before calling an ambulance. The nearest one was about to leave Gravity Falls, an event that would have sealed Dipper's fate. But the sirens closed in now, and Dipper was hoisted into it. Mabel had stuck to Dipper during the whole ordeal and was blank-faced. The ambulance took off to the clinic.

"Get the face mask on."

"What are his vitals?"

"He's not breathing! I'm not feeling a pulse, either." The paramedic brought out a defibrillator and ripped open Dipper's shirt. "Set. Clear!" A flash and a shock was sent through his body. "No reaction. Second attempt. Clear!" His body shook. "Third attempt. Clear!" The ambulance remained silent for a few seconds. Beep beep beep beep

"I have vitals. It's going way too fast. Preparing 3mg of Adenocor." The paramedic injected Dipper and pushed the syringe. Within thirty seconds, Dipper's heart began to slow down..

What happened to me? Where am I?

"We'll meet again, don't know where, don't know when. Oh I know we'll meet again some sunny day. Ah! Pine Tree, how was it? The feeling of defeating me? Well, not really you. I don't blame you, kid. But look-y here. It seems you've died."

"What? How? What happened to me?"

"I've seen this before, yup." Bill took out a stethoscope and prodded at Dipper. "Overuse of magic. Very fatal. You'd best be kissing goodbye to your old world."

Dipper began to panic but steeled himself. "How do I know you're not lying, Bill. What do you want from me?"

"Want? Oh no, Dipstick. I would never ask for anything. I've been humbled by the experience of being erased. Consider this a favor."

"You're insane if you think I'd agree to anything you say." Dipper pointed accusingly.

"Now, where have I heard that one before? Anyway, I'll revive you, free of cost. Though, I will have to use my magic."

"Never! Go away. This is my mindscape. I can cast you out!" Bill glared at Dipper. He grew in size, and his one eye turned red.

Bill's distorted voice pierced Dipper's ears. "You better watch your back, Pine Tree. And Shooting Star isn't safe, either. I'll come for you. I'll come for all of you!"

"Ahh!" Dipper took a breath of air in. He looked over and saw the white of the room along with the smell of sterilization. He heard small cries at the foot of his bed. "Mabel? What happened?" She ran over to his side and hugged him gingerly.

"Dipper you were out for three days. I was so scared, Dipper. I thought I was going to live alone. Who was going to play pranks on others with me? Who else would solve an episode of Duck-Tective before it was solved? I thought you had left me. Please, don't ever leave me." Mabel lay sobbing. They embraced for a while.

"I'm so sorry for doing this to everyone. I thought I could handle it. I guess I'm not nearly as strong as I thought I was. And I should have taught you something. I guess it felt good being the only one that could do something special."

There was a knock at the door, and two elderly men opened the door. Dipper and Mabel could only stare at their great-uncles.

"Kids! Are you two okay?" Both asked.

"Yes. I'm okay now. You all are here. I'll be okay."

Click! "Entry log. Instance: The Character-of-interest faced life-threatening injuries via unknown means. MTF-Epsilon-6 was mobilized and two medically trained personnel were introduced and managed to stabilize Character-of-Interest. Character was delivered to a nearby clinic, hereafter, all witnesses were given a class-A amnestics and the personnel disappeared back to the center of command. Instance resolved successfully. End log." Click!


	5. Bed Ridden

Dipper was examined once more and finally discharged. The few nurses were baffled as to how Dipper had arrived into the clinic, but, nevertheless, prescribed light pain medication and was left in the hands of his great-uncles.

They drove to the Shack. "Dipper. I've been meaning to talk to you. You're a young man. You've got your life ahead of you. You shouldn't be so careless. You could've lost your life. Now, I usually am lenient with you two but this has gone too far. You two are grounded in the shack until you've learned you-"

"I saw him."

The car stopped. "What?"

"I saw Bill Cipher. He was in my mind while I recovered. He was trying to make me believe that I had died. I didn't believe him, but he's sworn to come after us." Stanley was left agape. Everyone in the car felt uneasy.

"How did he leave my mind?" Grunkle Stan asked. Dipper replied before Ford could.

"You recovered your memory, Grunkle Stan. And Bill was a part of that.." They all let it sink in.

"So he's back, huh." Stanford took a deep breath. "Good job, Dipper. I'll help you after you recover." Dipper and Mabel turned to look at each other and then to Stanford.

"Wait, so are we not punished?" Dipper asked.

"Oh no, you're still getting punished. Soos' boat needs some serious repairs, and you two will be helping Alex. He's assured us he was more capable of repairing the boat. Though, we should still be wary of him. We can only really trust each other. Well, we're here. Dipper, take it easy for a couple of days. This means no magic. You'll be doing light work for Soos. In the meantime, I'll be paying a visit to my old friend. Maybe find a way to destroy Bill while he's weak." They entered the house with a relief of knowing Bill could never affect them inside their house. They dispersed into the house and rested after the long day. Mabel and Dipper climbed into the attic together, Mabe helping Dipper on his ascent. They rested on their beds in silence for a while.

"Dipper. Do you think our lives will change one day?" Mabel asked. Dipper turned in his bed. His body was sore, and he felt his head throb. He sat up and took his bottle of pain medication and a bottle of water.

"Well," he said between sips of water, "our lives have been.. weird, ever since we've arrived. But isn't it how we've always liked it? We've made great memories with our friends last year. Candy and Grenda are coming into town next week. Wendy's leaving her job for the summer soon. We'll practically be the same as last year. Almost the same," Dipper added when Mabel waggled her eyebrows. Dipper sat back down and closed his eyes. The sun was hanging low at this point, it's red, orange hues warming the land below. Mabel crosses her arms behind her bed and lay awake for a while, thinking.

I have to do something. Dipper can't be the only one who can do magic. But I've tried all of his spell. I can't get the words or hands right. But.. I think I know what it can use..

"Two days to deployment. We've been lining work up to make it a seamless transition. I take it you have everything ready?"

"Yes sir!"

"Very well then. Make sure you remain unseen. Completely invisible to the town. We have yet to understand what caused the tear in space time. The town members are a bit tight lipped. So I'm increasing priority on information gathering. At all costs"

Authors Note: Don't know how to add so I'm adding it here. This is a shorter chapter because of life and stuff getting in the way, mostly school. I'm seeing what is a good update schedule, it's looking like Wednesday and Saturday. Also, I want to know if the ones who are reading want shorter but more chapters or longer but fewer. Thanks for reading

Toodles~


	6. Winds of Change(part1)

Three books were splayed out on the floor. It had numbers one to three with six fingers engraved on it. Mabel stared at them. She had sneaked into the underground levels of the Mystery Shack. She was up until three in the morning printing copies of the books. Dipper had told her Bill had destroyed the three books, but Mabel knew better. Grunkle Stan always kept copies of important files, and she gambled that he did the same for the books.

She opened book one. It comprised of mostly writing of her uncle Ford with a handful of entries on different locations in Gravity Falls. She tossed it aside. She opened book two. She flipped through some pages before stopping at one. Mystical Amulet, it read. She read some entries. None said how to make it or find it. She turned the lights off. Dipper had left the attic in favor of walking a bit outside to get the blood flowing into his brain.

She pulled out a UV light source. She gasped as more letters appeared. It read: "I found that a special stone within the Enchanted Forest when worn on the body, gives the wearer power to influence the world around them. However, I don-"

Mabel stopped reading and put away the books. She had found what she needed. "Hey Grunkle Stan? I'm going to a shady part of the forest. Don't worry about me!"

"Sure thing, kiddo. Just make sure to come back in time for supper." Mabel crept out the back and made her way to the forest. She had her backpack on her with a baseball bat hidden inside just in case. She made her way into the forest and came across some gnomes that seemed to have made a poor squirrel their new queen. Mabel walked by and finally arrived to the Enchanted Forest. Creatures around her stared at her uncomfortably, and she lifted her hoodie over her head. She felt around on her back her baseball bat. She glanced around until she recognized a familiar hair. And then face.

"Gideon,'' she whispered from a bush. Gideon turned with surprise on his face.

"Mabel? What're you doin' here? This ain't a place for a fair lady like youself." Mabel stepped out of the bush and brushed herself off.

"Gideon, I've been looking for the mystical stones. And yes, I know what they are," she added. "Dipper had an accident, as you've heard, and I was not able to do anything. So I thought I might help him with something else. Could you help me?"

Gideon turned away from her for a moment. Should I help her? I could get something out of it. Or even her! ..No. I promised no more evil do'in. I'll help her.

Gideon sighed. "Very well. The stones shine at midnight. Well scout it out from here. Get comfortable, we'll be layin on the grass for a while." They sat on their stomachs as they waited for the sun to set. It was quite a while, and Mabel had first row seats to witness the Enchanted Forest around her. Fairies buzzed around with trench coats looking suspicious along with gnomes that wore skeptical spectacles. She recognized the gnome her friends and she had locked up in a cross up. She lowered her head more into the ground. "Hey, sugar. No need to be scared of the locals. They known me for a while now. If they known was good for em, they won't cross my path." The reassurance provided some comfort, but Mabel still kept a watchful eye out.

The sun had begun to set, showering the sky with warm hues of orange and red. She admired them from her point of view. She looked over to Gideon. She noticed something about him, now that he was about a foot away from her. His hair had black highlights, and his cheeks no longer looked as round as they used to be. He had a neck, which felt weird to look at after seeing him so long without one. She reminisced over the past year. She knew Gideon was somewhat spoiled and different. But yet again, so was Pacifica. "Enjoin the view?" Gideon knocked her out of her stupor. "It's almost time. Take that bat out. You were right on bringin it." Gideon stepped closer to the valley. How'd he know?

Mabel went after and followed Gideon until both of them were upon a quarry of stones. If Gideon hasn't pointed them out, Mabel would have overlooked them. As they got closer to a pile of rocks, commotion began brewing. They heard the sounds of arguing before yells penetrated the evening sky. Gideon pushes them down into the bushes and peaked out to see what was happening. A group of gnomes had surrounded a single gnome. They carried forks and matches and swarmed like an angry snake. "Guys! Guys! We've tried everything I suggested. No need to get so violent."

"You promised us a queen!"

"Yeah! The last one didn't stay!"

"Guys! I'll get you a queen by.. uh.. noon tomorrow! Yes! I'll keep true to this promise. And if I don't.. you can exile me." Mabel and Gideon watched from the bushes. Gideon began to turn away.

"Wait! We need to help him! We can find him a queen, can't we?"

"Mabel these rocks won't shine all night, we need to get them now." Mabel looked back at Jeff. She had recognized him solely on his voice, but there he stood, twiddling around with his fingers while the mob dispersed. He looked as good as gone. Mabel huffed.

"These rocks can wait till tomorrow. He needs help now. Jeff!" Gideon sighed and slapped his face. He looked at the valley. And he looked Mabel. He rubbed his temples and muttered under his breath.

"Oh Mabel! You've finally come back to claim your throne."

"Not quite, Jeff. I've come to help you."

"We've come to help you." Gideon walked up to the two. "And Jeff, if you need a queen, we've got some work to do before you can call it a day. And here's where we'll start."

Author's Note: I felt like I've been putting this episode off for too long so here it is. It'll be a two part episode and here's what I've got so far. Hope you've enjoyed!

Toodles~


	7. Winds of Change part 2

"Oh woe is me! I will perish out in the wilderness, gnomeless gnome. That's what I'll be. A gnomeless gnome!"

"Shut it, Jeff. If you've really been lookin for a queen, you've been lookin at the wrong places. Let's see out checklist. You want her to be beautiful?" Gideon took out a book that had his symbol, that of telekinesis, engraved into the cover.

"Uh huh."

"Preferably immortal?"

"Yep!"

"And that'll be fine with fulfilling the role of queen?"

"Duh."

Gideon sharply glanced at Jeff. "Ok. I've made a list of some of the woodland creatures. So, most of these are not beautiful. But here I've crossed out the ones that definitely aren't immortal. And here are creatures that do not like gnomes one bit. And that leaves us with.. two creatures! Ok, Jeff. Here's where you come in. With that wonderful gem of yours, propose to one of these two creatures: a faery or an elf."

"Looks like some hasn't been doing their history homework, Gideon." Jeff pipped up. "Elves detest us gnomes after being shunned from Gravity Falls, by accident, of course. They reside in a small area just outside the limits of this town. Definitely a no."

Gideon scratched his hair and then scratched his sheet. "So a faery. Faeries live deeper in the forest than gnomes do. There they can harvest the deep magic of the forest. The magic in the air that deep in the forest amplifies all magic, so it's best to be cautious while we're visiting. And please Jeff, no kidnapping." Jeff quickly put away a brown bag behind his back and gave an awkward laugh.

They began to walk into the forest. Gideon had light his amulet to provide a light source, now that the sun was well over the horizon. "It's getting pretty chilly, now." Mabel shuddered and crossed her arms across her body. Gideon lit his amulet. It began to glow blue and fire appeared on the ground.

"We'll stop here fer now. Let's rest up a bit, warm yourself up." Gideon sat in front of the fire and was joined shortly after by Jeff and Mabel. "So Jeff, let's practice your presentation." Jeff stood up and kneeled before Gideon.

"Oh, wondrous faery of the woods, could you do this mortal the most wonderful favor. Will you lead our gnome army?" Jeff had brought out the same ring he tried to swade Mabel with.

"Good. I think you've gotten it down. Let's cover the last bit of land. Hope you've warmed up a bit."

"Oh, I have. Thanks Gideon." They resumed their journey and quickly made it to a clearing in the forest. "Is this it?"

"Yes, we've made it." Gideon felt his amulet tug at his thoughts but he took a deep breath. I'm ok. I can handle this.

"So where is my future queen, anyway. Ah! There she is." Jeff approached a faery and kneeled. "Oh, wondrous faery of the woo-"

"Outta the way!" The faery simply flicked her wrist and Jeff flew toward Mabel and Gideon. Mabel caught him and Gideon stepped forward.

"We'll that ain't a way to treat a gent'lman. You ought to have respect. I know you don't know who I am, but you will." The faery looked on in boredom. She flicked her wrist but her hand cramped instead. She clutched her hand and glared at Gideon.

"You daré hurt a faery, human! I will have your hair! And whatever's in there. Attack!"

A flock of faeries appeared out of the trees. However, before they got any closer, Gideon lit a flame. "Step any closer and your precious forest gets it!"

"Gasp!"

"No! Everyone step back! No one get close."

"What are you guys doing? I called you to attack!"

"You deal with him! He has fire!"

"Looks like even faeries are spoiled. I'll never get my queen." Gideon walks with the rest of the group slowly out. They made their way back in silence. "Hey Jeff, it's okay. Look, you've done your best. I couldn'a asked more from you." Jeff sighed.

"It's okay, Gideon. I'll just be exiled from Gravity Falls. Not until I get a new queen for them."

Mabel crossed her arms. "That's not fair! What are they doing? Just lazing around and waiting? And you are letting them walk over you?"

"Well , yes. It's not like a single gnome can put up a fight against an army of organized gnomes." Mabel's eyes widened.

"But what if they can't organize themselves." Jeff turned to Mabel. He scratched his beard and thought for a moment.

"Oh yeah, I got them organized. But they can just easily get pitchforks and torches and run after me again."

"Not if we help!"

"Pardon, we?"

"Gideon, you know he's being treated unfairly. We can help him."

"Mabel, we've helped him already. And I've taken to no longer interfere with politics in the forest." Gideon turned to Mabel.

"Please?" Mabel pleaded. She felt responsible for Jeff's state, even though they had come after her. She felt she owed him. Gideon closed his eyes and rubbed them. He stood for what seemed like hours.

He looked back to Mabel.

"Mabel, I've done lots for you already. I'm not asking anything from you, but you're startin to take advantage of my good will. I'm sorry Mabel, bu-"

"I'll-I'll do anything!"

"Mabel, I'm done helping. I've as much as-"

"I'll go out with you!" Mabel's face reddened. Gideon's jaw almost hit the floor. He turned away and looked back at Mabel, and Mabel knew she had overstepped her stay.

"Mabel, I thought better of you. To try to take advantage of me, shame on me. But to bring up a sore spot form the past, shame on you! I'm leaving, and good luck with your banishment, Jeff." Gideon stormed off.

Mabel sat down in her mess of hair. "I messed up, Jeff. Why did I say that! Ugh!" Mabel buries her face into her sweater.

"Uh, Mabel."

"Mabel's not here. She went to sweater town."

"Mabel."

"Jeff, let me suffer in solitude."

"Mabel!"

"What?"

"The gnomes."

"Oh yeah, gnomes. Gnomes!" They wer surrounded by dozens of gnomes and they spoke up.

"Jeff! Your time is running out. Have you found our new queen?" Mabel looked at Jeff and then the gnomes.

"Stop bothering him!" Mabel day up and pointed a finger at the mob. "Why must it be Jeff's job to find your new queen?" The mob of gnomes murmured.

"Because!" One gnome started. "He is the reason we are queenless!" The gnomes started to move like an aggressive snake. "And he is charged solely with the responsibility." Mane looked on in shock and turned to Jeff.

"It is true." Jeff started with a sigh of defeat. "Our beautiful queen vanished after my mistakes. If only she had given me a chance. She could have seen the kindness in my heart, as she always did say." Mabel stopped.

"What? Who was your queen?"

"Celes, Uh, Cellest-"

A gnome angrily piped up. "Celestabellebethabelle! That was her name! How dar-"

"Shut up!" Mabel finally had it. "Celestabellebethabelle was the worst creature I ever met! She was rude, and a liar! She broke my aspirations. So I broke her nose!" The gnomes looked on in shock. Jeff was stiff.

"So.. you're saying she.. she left us?"

"Yes!"

The gnomes looked at each other unsure of what to do. "So Jeff was not to blame?"

"No!"

"Then.. we owe you an apology. All of us. We all didn't know this. Thank you Marbel."

"Mabel."

"Whatever. Jeff, how can you ever forgive us?" Jeff scratched his beard and his eyes widened.

"Well, we all owe Mabel here. With out her, we wouldn't have known the truth. Protect her within our domains is my first request. All faeries are banned from our area! Ugh! And my last one.. will you let me rule? I've always felt you guys followed after me for being the special gnome. Would you?"

The gnomes scratched their chins and made a gigantic circle of gnome discussion. They made chitering sounds as some nodded their heads and others pumped their fists into the air. They lasted some long moments, while Mabe and Jeff awkwardly stood out from the rest.

There was a sigh in the group before a gnome spoke up. "We have decided to.. try this arrangement. But! We promise no promises." Mabel's eyes shined with glee. Though, in the back of her mind she was thinking of a way to make it up to Gideon.

"Gee, guys. I won't let you down. Come on, let's escort Mabel to her home."

Mabel found herself in front of the Mystery Shack. The sun had just begun rising and she felt her eyes and body catching up to her. She saw two figures approaching. "Hey Mabel. We just got back from practicing. Great Uncle Ford, I'm amazed! I didn't know you knew so much magic. Why didn't you think of using it against Cipher?"

"Dipper, Cipher has me around his finger. I had promised to learn magic from him and to never use it against him. I guess my past still has me shackled. Mabel, I've thought on what you told me yesterday. You are one of the kindest people I've met. I've thought about this and have decided to create an amulet fo-"

"Yes! Please!" Mabel blushed at her reaction. "Yes, thank you." Dipper grinned. They were surely to become a dynamic duo..

"Report."

"Within minutes of entering the location, our scanners picked up an exorbitant amount of anomalies and were fried. We've taken to remain unseen. We will keep so until further notice."

"Acknowledged. I suggest to keep an eye on Character of Interest and anyone around. MTF-Epsilon-6 are under the guise of Fred, Alex, and Tom. Do not interact with them. Remain unseen. I have some developing plans, but no solid information can be acquired. This was an underestimated mission. It has risen in the ranks of importance. Stay unseen"

Author's Note: I've just about wrapped this gift up. Fee free to ask questions, though plot won't be discussed. I've about secured a somewhat constant schedule. Middle of the week and weekend each week. No exact day, as that would be a little stressing to do. Hey, it's keeping you on your toes. I might upload one on Saturday and then the next on Thursday. Or Sunday and then Wednesday. Who knows?

Not me! So stay tuned

Toodles~


	8. Mansion March Madness

"Ahhhhhh!"

"Mabel stop! Oof!"

"Oh, dear. I hope this was the best decision." Ford could only watch as the twins figured out how to work in sync. Sure it was back breakingly hilarious, for Grunkle Stan at least, but Ford could only watch as Mabel began to discover her new power. Around her neck was an amulet, though slightly different than Gideon's. It was dark blue and had intricate runes woven into its fabric, Ford's craftsmanship, that constantly let off a pink shine. Within the amulet, a shooting star could be seen every so often. Mabel was currently floating, as was Dipper, and she finally managed to place them down without slamming them.

"Oh my stars! That was great!"

"Ground! Precious ground! Muah! Never leave me again." Dipper hugged the earth dramatically and everyone laughed. "That was a great third try, Mabel. First one was not quite so good." They looked at the trees around them. A half dozen of them were broken and many others were bent.

"Mabel. I'm quite surprised. Have you done this before?"

"Actually I have. Whenever Dipper was fighting Gi-" Mabel trailed off and her eyes became glassy.

"Mabel! Are you okay? What about Gideon?"

"I'm sorry. It's nothing. I've just done some stupid decisions. I need some time alone." Dipper looked on in understanding. Mabel went into her room and shut it. I'll make it up to him. Somehow.

"Dipper. I've been meaning to take you with my old pal McGucket. He's had some amazing breakthroughs in weaponry against Cipher. And he's found different ways of helping you develop your magic."

"Alright then. What are we waiting for?"

Knock knock! "Heya who's at the door?"

"It's me, Stanford. Dipper's recovered and is ready to practice again."

McGucket unlocked the door. "Oh boy! I'm glad ye-he froze. "Ahhhhhhhhhh!"

"Come on Dipper! We need to be as early as possible. I've been reading up on my work to refresh my memory. Certain runes can help enhance control of your power and others help regulate it. Though- Dipper?"

"Look." Dipper pointed to the gate of McGucket Mansion. It was being guarded by two agents of which Dipper did not recognize. As they approached, the agents stepped forward.

"I'm sorry, but this area has been barred by the owner. We cannot let anyone in."

"Oh, it's fine. I'm McGucket's old pal. He'll want to see me-"

The agent stepped forward menacingly. "I am sorry. This area is off limits. Please, step away." Ford watched the two agents carefully. He scanned the area and looked at the mansion. Two indescriptible vehicles were parked in front of the mansion. Ford scowled.

"Alright, Dipper, let's go." Ford never let the guards out of view as they made their way back into town.

"What was that all about?" Dipper looked at the mansion. There was something going on. "McGucket might be in danger?"

Ford nodded. "We'll be going in. Think of it as bonding time between us as we infiltrate an unauthorized area. Unless you want to go back home and rest up for weeks." Dipper shook his head furiously.

"Nuh uh! I'm in!"

They made their way home in haste. They stumbled upon a new clearing in the forest, dozens of uprooted and snapped trees were splayed like a murder scene. They could hear frustrated yells from the center. Mabel was sweating and red, her amulet was crimson red from exertion and her hand was flexed. She threw her hand out and pumped a fist, snapping and throwing another tree. She caught her breath just in time to notice Dipper and Ford staring in unease. "Are you okay, Mabel? What's been on your mind?" Dipper asked in worry. Mabel couldn't find her words and simply collapsed in a tired heap.

"I've been stressed and using the amulet helps me think. I've done Gideon wrong, and I'm wondering what I can do to make it up to him. I'm sure he's not willing to talk with me anymore." Dipper sat next to Mabel.

"Well, I can't help you with the Gideon thing, but I sure got a way for you to vent more frustration. Would, if you allow it Ford, you storm McGucket Mansion with us and probably save him from who ever has him captured?" Mabel's eyes shone.

"Yes! Of course, I would be glad to join you." Ford nodded, again, unable of saying no. This time he really hoped he made the right decision. They made their way into the Mystery Shack and followed Stan down to the second level of the underground. They enter the room. It no longer had any signs of Bill Cipher, yet, the computers were still running. Instead, various new doors could be seen. Each one was a storage room for magical herbs, of which there were many, in Gravity Falls. There was now a table in the middle of the room with several closed cases. Each has different symbols that only meant so much to Dipper, but that Ford could understand.

Ford turned to the twins. "Here we are. The new and improved, Secret Room. I've been working on my own inventions after Cipher's fall, mainly at sea with my brother. But after we arrived in Gravity Falls, I've started up creating new gadgets. Mabel, I've got a nice addition to your grappling hook. Longer and stronger wire with a faster shot." He opened a case to reveal a red cartridge that contained the new wire and coil. He took the grappling hook that Mabel had extended to him, and he clipped it on. It was a perfect fit, though it felt slightly heavier in Mabel's hand. "For you as well, Mabel. Take a seat and close your eyes." Mabel did as such and felt a cold helmet be strapped on. "Project Mentem was vastly improved, and although you have that gadget McGucket gave you, it's best to better be safe than sorry." Ford turned the machine on and Mabel's thoughts flashed by at an astounding pace. "I've made it much less time, with better results. It scrambles your thoughts if Cipher tries to read them AND it doesn't let him take over your body. That part took me years to finish. Now, while you finish that, Dipper. A wand created from the Ancient Tree's wood. He was none too pleased but it was worth it. It channels magic using the weirdness of Gravity Falls. It also regulates the magic and makes sure you don't over do yourself. Mabel, it's done. Now your turn Dipper." Dipper strapped the helmet on and felt a pinch. "Alright, you're done. Let's get on our way. We have a Mansion to infiltrate."

Author's Notes: Oh~ Cliffhanger? And yes! I will try my best to follow the schedule. And I have a giant question. The next episode is in the format of an SCP file. All of it. So I wanted opinions to hear if y'all are interested in it or if I should add some story? I'm emphasizing it. It's ONLY a file log. It's up to y'all.

Next episode will come out soon. Soon as in, tomorrow. Trying to keep a steady pace.

Toodles~


	9. Calm Before The Storm

Level 4 Access

Initiating Systems..

. . .

"Beginning Log.

SCP-000

Object Class: Thaumiel

The nature of SCP-000 is still under investigation. A perimeter has been set around and all incoming tourists redirected to the building inside the confinement of SCP-000, dubbed the Mystery Shack. Due to the nature of SCP-000, in of itself is self contained and containing, meaning it has successfully kept in various anomalies. The method of doing so is under investigation.

The residents of the town are not to be interacted with after the events of [DATA/CORRUPTED]."

Cognitohazard detected..

Rebooting..

"-Log

SCP-000

Object Class: Apollyon

The nature of SCP-000 must be contained within its barriers. All MTF units have been called out. A field agent had been reported KIA. The chance of a secondary space time rift is under heavy debate. All residents that exit the town must be administered Class A amnestics. Locals must be detained if they ever set foot outside of the barrier. The barrier has been set at [DATA REDACTED] and the equation must be.. [DATA COMPROMISED]

mEmeTIc hAzArD detected..

System Reset..

"-K class end-of-the-world scenario.

Object Class: Oblique

SCP-000

It cannot be contained. Pray for who you can. It's already inside of me. I can only pray for those inside the town.

SYSTEM REBOOT..

Item number

SCP-000

Object Class: Thaumiel

MTF-Omega-12 has marked multiple points of interest around the location of Gravity Falls.

The designation of [DATA REDACTED]-A-1, hereafter regarded as location A, was the primary area that anomalies was traced back to. Around the area, now designated SCP-[EXPUNGED] through SCP-[EXPUNGED] were found. Level 5 clearance required to access the files.

The following are anomalies which have not earned a classification of Euclid or higher.

SCP-[DATA REDACTED] is a small bipedal creature which claims to be a gnome. The behavior of these creatures seem docile. [DATA EXPUNGED]

The designation of [DATA REDACTED]-A-2, hereafter regarded as A-2, is the anomaly that the location presents at first view. A mountain which has been estimated to be hundreds of tones is suspended with no support, regardless of the weight and angle. The mountain should have collapsed long ago. However, the shape of the mountain has led MTF to assume extraterrestrial origin. See Addendum A-2-E

The following is an event in which the quarantined area of Mobile Task Force Headquarters-2 was breached shortly after arrival. Due to the low numbers in personnel, no action could be taken with coordination, and personnel were forced to evacuate the former HQ.

Second Character of Interest, hereafter regarded as F. G., escaped via unknown means after being taken into personnel vehicle. No injuries have been reported, however, there has been a change. Primary Character of Interest has been shifted to title of MVP in the case of spacetime distortion.

Personnel reaction was non-violent due to the nature of the operation, and class-B amnestics were delivered by form of gas once all personnel had cleared the area.

Two security clearance three personnel acting as guards were found unconscious, and were cleared after a check up. This report instigated a change in procedure, per order of 0-5 in control of the operation. Here are the lists of changes that will take place at the earliest discretion.

There will be no interfering with the locals of the town. They have shown a closeness to each other, and any action in regards to them risks a reaction.

Mobile Headquarters-1 is to be expanded further into the ground. SCP-[DATA EXPUNGED] was retrieved from the inside in a cryogenic container and was transferred to Site-[EXPUNGED].

A second task force is to be sent in order to project our force and increase our available resources and personnel.

MTF-Omega-12 has been redirected. They have detected a possible anomaly. They have encountered character of interest, which hereafter is designated Character of Interest-3. Again, anomalous properties have been recorded form MVP as such were from Character of Interest-3. He has proposed a deal. [Security Clearance Level 5 Needed]

End Log."

System reset..

Log Corrupted..

Resetting..

Log Not Found

Dr. Bright lay in his seat. He placed his hands under his chin and contemplated. Things had changed. And they were going to get ugly.

Authors Note: I meant for this to be uploaded yesterday but I wanted to add a little twist. And yes, the sheer will power needed to truly flesh out an SCP file for Gravity Falls would be beyond my scope. But nevertheless, I entertain myself by trying. There will be more of these types of chapters if no one complains too much. And things are starting to get a little ugly.

Stay lovely

Toodles~


	10. A Plan

Ford, Mabel, and Dipper surveyed their handy work. They had sneaked in after knocking out the rude guards at the entrance and made their way, mostly unimpeded, to McGucket's office. However, as they neared McGucket's office, it was clear it had been broken into and was now devoid of movement.

"What do we do? They've taken Fiddleford!" Dipper looked around as he gestured wildly. "I feel dirty after pushing those people like that. They didn't even react. What was up with them?"

"You did great Dipper. You too Mabel. And let's not bother to find out. Fiddle Ford wanted me to move his most precious inventions into the Mystery Shack. And that's exactly what I plan on doing. Stay close." They made their way into a room they had never seen before, but at that point, it wasn't anything new. It opened up after Ford whispered something into the wall, and a large door seemed to pop into existence and open. The room was outrageously white. As they entered, to the protest of their eyes, the door closed and locked behind them. Ford looked around the room for something that wasn't visible to Dipper or Mabel. "Ah hah! Come closer." Ford had grabbed something invisible and pulled. There was an audible click, and the floor began to open downward. "Hold on!" They began sliding down into the opening until they had picked up speed going down the slide.

"Weeee!" Mabel was squealing with delight while Dipper was trying to hold in his nonexistent breakfast. They braced for the fast approaching ground and fell out.

"I can't believe it," Ford said in awe after dusting himself off. "He did it. That madman did it!" The twins looked at each other and then to Ford. They were in another room filled with white void.

"What did he do?"

"He created what he promised he would. A suit. A piece of armor. A piece of art. Behold the pride of a genius." Ford placed his hand upon the wall which prompted a series of mechanical clicks. The wall collapsed revealing an odd suit. It was completely white with its most eye-catching attribute being a gold shine on the exterior. There were two tanks of a blue substance that flowed freely in their transparent container. There was a very thin detail that almost went unchecked.

"No way! It has the unicorn spell. This is amazing, Great Uncle Ford." The trio escorted the suit without much trouble, to their pleasant surprise. The suit was lightweight, which seemed to be a special property of it, and Mabel could easily carry it in one hand. Ford assured her no clumsiness could break the suit, even slamming it with a car wouldn't do anything.

However, he warned it wasn't fully shock-absorbant. It could be torn using tools or jagged objects or ripped apart by a force that wasn't Bill. He hoped.

Along with other smaller inventions, the Pines made their way to the Mystery Shack. They quickly arrived and locked every door and descended into the basement levels.

"We had a silver bullet. Well, we had an idea. If all else failed, a suit that could work in any dimension up to the 10th dimension and shield the wearer from its effects. It was such a daring idea and quite a hard one to grasp. But decades of working with theories and inventing gave Fiddleford the edge I never had. Sure I was smart and a bit above average, but Bill held me back, dulling me with his help. Not only that, but he also made my friend suffer so many years, years where he could have built something much grander. But this will do. Our silver bullet." They came out into the secret office of Ford's. Grunkle Stan was already in the office, sleeping on the chair, Project Mentem sitting patiently in front of him. "Well, it seems we don't need to worry about him then. Come along. Let us plan!"

Ford took out a blackboard and began to draw across with chalk. The only sound in the room was the sound of chalk gliding across, the Twins only observing with interest. Ford finished his work and stood back. "We know Bill must be still looking for a way out of Gravity Falls. The equation is a simple one. Or it could be quite hard. Observe." Ford pulled out a pen and piece of paper. He wrote on it for a moment then gave it to the Twins.

"It just says 250 Hz. I don't get it," Dipper said, scratching his head.

"It's simple! The barrier is vibrating at 250 Hz, and I have just the tool needed to disrupt the barrier. By providing the same frequency at an amplified power, it can disrupt the barrier. The amount of power determines how much is affected."

Dipper and Mabel kept on looking like deer in headlights. "That's it?"

Ford nodded. "The device I have was one of the inventions we took from the lab. Don't want anyone getting their hands on that. Now, we need to figure out his weakness. I can create another mind-erasing gun. No? Yeah, I don't want to go through that once more." Ford paced back and forth, placed his hand under his chin, and massaged his temples.

"Can we harm him?" Mabel asked. Ford stopped. Mabel looked at him. His eyes slowly began to grow.

"Mabel, you genius!" He shook Mabel, her eyes rolling around in place. "I have an idea!" Mabel steadied her head and watched as Ford cleared the table and placed a large sheet of paper on it. "Alright, kids." He turned toward them. "Are you ready to warp reality?"

Author's Note: I'M NOT DEAD I SWEAR. Ok. Sorry from the bottom of my heart, I never intended to leave this beaut for so long. It was one excuse behind another. School, then online school, then other blah blah blah. But now I have nowhere to go… .-. Whelp, time to get back on it. And any constructive criticism is welcome here. Hit me with your best shot. Fire away! Ahem. I look forward to incorporating a hell of a lot more into the story, and now that I'm back, except something at least within a month of each other. If not more. NO PROMISES. Phew.

~Toodles!


	11. Change of Pace

"Nice! Mabel, that's incredible!" The Twins looked at each other, both sweating and eager at their progress.

"I don't need the amulet! Look!" Mabel took control of the dirt around and made a chair for herself. She sat in it, holding for a moment before collapsing from under her. "Oof! I guess I gotta make it stronger."

"Yo. What's up. You guys have been out here for hours, aren't you tired?" Wendy came out from the shack with two cups of lemonade. "Here."

"Thanks, Wendy. And, no, not really. It's been getting easier for us to use our magic. Look!" Mabel and Dipper took the same tree, feeling each other's control exerted onto the tree.

"Woah! That feels weird."

"You're thinking what I'm thinking?"

"Obviously!"

The poor tree was no match. A crack began to appear on the outside. It quickly split in two, falling over.

"I would not want to fight you two. I bet you're gonna stick it to that freak, Bill."

The Twins' mood dimmed. "No, this isn't enough. We have to be able to do much more before we can hurt him."

"Well, you guys aren't getting any younger, so come on! Take a break." To the protests of Dipper and Mabel, Wendy took them into town. "Look, we've got a party planned. It's going to have lights and a DJ."

"Who's birthday is it?" Mabel asked, eyeing an ice cream stand.

"Oh, no ones. Just the local brats getting together. And you guys are invited."

"Yay!"

"I'm not so sure. Last time I was at a party, I had a doppelganger gang up." Dipper shivered. Mabel and Wendy looked at each other confused. "Alright, I'll go."

"So besides magic, what are you guys doing?"

"Well, I'm still recovering from that incident. My head still feels tender," Dipper said as he caressed his head.

"I've taken out Chuck and Buck on walks. Waddles seems to like them. Candy and Grenda should be here any day now. Oh! Oh! A new magazine for Cute Boys in Cute Pants came out!"

Wendy eyed the twins fro the corner of her eyes. "Wow. That all sounds really…"

"Boring?" Dipper finished. Wendy nodded.

"Hey! I liked that magazine."

"It's actually quite fun to use magic. Maybe we could show you!" Wendy looked uneasy at Dipper's offer.

"I'm not sure if that's such a good idea. I'll stick to kicking butt the old fashion. Anyway, we're here. Just be yourselves. No pressure whatsoever."

"Dipper," Mabel whispered. "I feel the pressure."

"Same. Let's just stick together. We'll be fine." The room was filled with teens, angsty, and otherwise. There were a few people neither Dipper nor Mabel could name. Most of them were either talking, playing an instrument, or being way too close to each other.

"Look's like some people moved in since we left," Mabel commented. "I would normally love this environment but I feel icky. Wait, is that-?"

"Hey, Wendy. Did Robbie bleach his hair?" He could hear her spit out the punch she was drinking before breaking into a fit of laughter.

"No, Dipper. That's Robbie's cousin, Reginald. He's only here for the summer, from what I've heard."

Dipper and Mabel resumed to their idling, taking some punch to help them.

"Hey, Pine hat! Come on over!" Dipper looked toward the noise. It was Reginald among a group of pubescent teens, either covered in acne or trying to look cool but ultimately ending up looking constipated. Dipper repressed a grin and simply waved back.

"Hey! What's your problem. We're being nice to you, so you better reply. Come over."

Wendy kept ger eyes on the group as she drank punch. She knew better than to leave them out of her sight.

"Uh. Do I know you?" Dipper asked innocently.

"That's it! Hold my punch. You think you can come here and disrespect me?" Dipper got a good look at the kid. Reginald reminded Dipper of Robbie, except blonde hair and the smallest sign of muscle underneath his shirt. He also rocked half a face of acne, which looked smothered in cream, most likely acne cream, in an attempt to get rid of the pimples. As he approached, it was clear they were almost the exact height, making the kid slow down ever so slightly. Dipper caught on, and he crossed his arms, furrowed his brow, and pushed his chest out.

"Problem?"

The kid almost shrunk but seemed to heat up with embarrassment that seemed to drive his motive. He continued. "Yeah! I've never seen your face around here and suddenly you show up and disrespect me. Of course, I have a problem. We have punch and a knuckle sandwich ready for you." He gestured to, what Dipper presumed, were his friends. Two were both ginger, brothers, presumably, and the third was a pudgy teen. They all wore the same shirt which said "Angst".

Dipper felt Mabel speak to him.

No magic.

Don't worry, I won't.

"Hey! If you mess with my brother, you mess with me!"

Dipper smirked at the comment. He placed his focus back on the group approaching him. There were four boys in total. Each one as uglier as the last, Dipper remarked to himself.

"Yeah! You can't just show up and talk smack." Dipper cocked his head sideways. If there was something he had learned when dealing with Bill, it was to bluff. He looked at each one.

They aren't anything. They aren't a threat. You've faced Bill and survived.

He cracked his neck. "I see this going one of two ways. One. You all say sorry and we all go back to enjoying this party. Or two," he spat, making Reginald flinch, "I make you sorry for causing a scene. What'll it be?"

The group looked at each other, doing a terrible job at hiding their facial expressions. But they counted.

Reginald stepped closer. "We got four and you're just two. Say sorry. Or else," he gestured to his three friends which circled Dipper.

"So we're really doing this, huh? Go ahead. Do something. Everyone's watching. Do it!" He saw the movement. From behind, the two brothers swung at the same time. He simply backed up, allowing the two punches to hit the air. He felt the third punch from behind, spinning around and ducking, the punch flying into one of the two brothers. Dipper simply pushed the pudgy teen into his friends, tipping them over, effectively disorienting them. He heard the sound of a grappling hook fire. Reginald slammed into the wall, his eyes shaking from the impact and stars visible over his head.

"Wow. Now that packs a punch! Ah! Dipper!" The two brothers grabbed her and held her back. Dipper turned to help her but felt a stronger force grab him from behind. The third teen held on tight. Reginald stood up.

"Let go of her!"

"Or what?"

"Alright, Valentino. Your cousin promised you would behave."

The three boys let go. Reginald's face heated up.

"Aw. Looks like Dipper's girlfriend saved him," Reginald jeered.

"Let's go, Mabel. We've got better things to do." Dipper stuffed his pockets with his hands and marched out into the streets, Mabel following closely. Wendy could only watch.

"I'll be talking to Robbie about this." Reginald's face grew pale.

"Wait. No. I'm sorry!" She walked out, following the twins from afar. The party resumed, although less jovial as before.

…

"Great Uncle Ford, I want to learn how to fight." Ford looked over from his desk in surprise, he put down his journal, a copy of his original, of course, and sat next to Dipper and Mabel. Ford looked at Dipper then at Mabel.

"What happened?"

"Teen problems," Mabel replied before Dipper could. She caressed her sore wrists.

Ford simply nodded. "Let me tell you about my journey out through dimensions. It was mostly confusing, to be honest, but I did learn a few things. A lot of the times in life, it's smarter to avoid a fight altogether."

"Alright, you asked the wrong guy for fighting advice. My nerdy bro only knows how to shoot his laser gun and punch really hard. I know a lot more! Come outside. I'll be glad to show ya!" Grunkle Stan took out bandages and walked outside. Stanley sighed.

"He's slightly right. Growing up, he was the one to get physical. Go ahead. Just be safe. I'll be out in a bit. I did fight once or twice in the multiverse, I might have something to offer."

"Alright. Rule number one when getting in a fight: if it's to the death, you go all out. Scratch, kick, punch, flail, throw sand, everything counts. However, I don't really see you two getting into a fight like that. So ignore rule number one unless it applies. Now, the basic stance is simple, you stand with your feet so wide it looks like your about to lay an egg."

Wendy came out from around the house. "Oh no, you don't. Alright, I'm taking over. Here, take these." Wendy handed a small bandage wrap to Dipper and Mabel. "Wrap it tight. No, Mabel, don't start wrapping Dipper up. Although that would be hilarious." Dipper shook Mabel off, both of them getting their wraps on. "Now, listen up. I don't want this to ever be used to harm someone. Understood? Only self-defense. Okay?" They both nodded.

"Ugh, how much more could you know about fighting than me? I grew up in fights."

"Really? That's pretty cool, but you're missing the point. Mabel and Dipper arent you. They're… smaller? Is that rude?"

"No. You're right. We're frail. We need to learn something else."

Ford walked out of the house, a grim look on his face. He walked past them and didn't stop until he was out of sight in the forest.

"What was up with him?"

"I'll go after him. Teach them right, Wendy."

"Alright, let me see what you guys got!" Wendy could only facepalm as she subjected them to a fraction of what her dad put her through. A couple of runs around the shack, pull-ups, going up and down a tree, lifting the kart up, and, finally, wrestling against Wendy. In almost all, they either collapsed from the heat, got distracted, collapsed from exertion, got lost, or collapsed from Wendy. "This isn't looking good. You guys gotta put more energy into getting those muscles stronger." She sighed. "But I know where to start now. Give me ten laps around the Shack! Move it! Or I'll make it twenty!"Dipper and Mabel had no time to gripe, and they began their run, already sweating from exertion.

"Stanley. I need to talk to you."

"Okay? But you don't gotta give the kids a scare while you leave. What's got you all worked up?"

"I have a suspicion about the newcomers. Remember how the US government had tracked us here? What if other… shadier organizations managed to detect the rip in space? That would explain the agents at Fiddleford's Mansion. And I have yet to locate Fiddleford. Somethings not right. I think the Shack is rigged with cameras. We need to get rid of them without Mabel and DIpper finding out.''  
"Why? What would be the bad thing if they found out?"

"I don't want them worrying about anything else. They've been so worked up about training their powers, now actual physical training. I want them to grow up as kids into adults, not as soldiers."

Grunkle Stan sighed. "They have been really stressed out, huh. Alright, tell me what to do."

"Up. Up! Up! Now! Get that push up! You too, Mabel. Don't think you're adorableness will let you out of this one."

The sounds of torture and Wendy's screams seemed enough distraction fro now. Stanley and Stanford slowly found cameras, to Stan's distress, as he called it, "US government-level cameras". The cameras were, indeed, some of the smallest they had seen, a centimeter in length and width. Wendy kept the Twins face down, making them go through some grueling pushups. They slowly and methodically removed a total of twenty-three cameras, some in.. disturbing places.

"Wendy. Wait. I don-I don't think I can go on."

"You don't think you can go on? Well then go past it! This is what my dad put me through. Look at how it helped me at the end of the world. This will make you guys tough as nails and cool. Sorry, you cant be Corduroy cool, though. Mabel! If you drop again, you both restart!"

"Mabel!"

"Sorry, Dipper. My cute wiggly hands are so wiggly. Just give us some rest. Just a few moments." Wendy backed off a bit.

"I give you guys three minutes to get water and cool off. Then back to it!"

They raced inside.

"I never thought I would actually come to stop liking Wendy. Geez."

"So you did still like her!"

"Are you nuts? She's going to kill us before Bill even gets the chance. How much more do you think we have to go through?"

"Sixty seconds!"

"What are Grunkle Stan and Great Uncle Ford doing?"

The Pines twins looked up at the Pines Twins. They whistled to each other, both bent over in an uncomfortable position. They both looked away. "Oh wow, Ford. I never noticed how clean we left the bathroom."

"Yeah, Stanley. We really did a good job."

Dipper and Mabel looked at each other confused before bolting out back when they heard the thirty-second warning.

"Aw! My back!"

"Same here. That was close. Come on, lets hurry."

"Alright, you dorks. We got our first lesson in a fight. Dipper, you got some nice intuition. But you're going to need to have a stance. Mabel, you can rely on your grappling hook, and one day it might fail you. Or you can get tough, girl! Alright. Punch me."

"What?! How can I punch you?"

"Just try."

Dipper hesitated but balled his and swung at her chin. He felt his arm twist backward, and he yelped. "Ok! Ok! I yield!."

"See, the trick there wa- Mabel! Come back here!" Wendy took off into the shack after Mabel.

Dipper stood up, massaging his arm.

Dipper.

He whipped around. No one was there. "Who's there! Show yourself!"

Dipper.

"Who are you? Where are you?" Dipper glanced over his shoulder constantly. The voice never seemed to be farther or closer wherever he moved.

Dipper. I'm you.

"What? How? I'm me! Get out of my head!"

How can you just toss me aside? You need me! You're worthless without me.

"Who are you? What are you!" Dipper gripped his head in a vain attempt to block out the noise.

Don't you worry? I'll help you when the time is right.

The voice faded. Dipper breathed a sigh. Who was that?

He heard Mabel. Wendy dragged Mabel by her sweater, her signature shooting star shining with sweat. "Take that thing off! You're going to get a stroke or something. For today, that'll be all. But don't worry. Tomorrow will be even harder!" Wendy walked back inside.

The Twins collapsed and groaned. This really was going to be a long summer.

Author's Note: Hiya! I've been conflicting with some small details. I'll try my utmost best to keep Mabel and Dipper's character as true to the show so feel free to comment on any discrepancies. I might go back and adjust it. Funny story: I actually have a couple of chapters (episodes?) already written but my big brain self went way too fast on the pacing, so I placed them aside and started something less.. erratic. It'll all fit in eventually. So there might be some chapters (episodes? IDK) that come out reallllyyy close to each other. Oh, me, spoiling you all. Also, this chapter is more of a transition than a chapter, really. More on Reginald later. Anyway! This note is longer than that last chapter I wrote so-

Toodles~


	12. A Break

Dipper and Mabel lay unmoving on the floor with eyes open and red faces.

"Dipper. I also hate Wendy."

"No, we don't hate her. She's just.."

"Awfully cool."

"Yeah. Let's say that." Dipper slowly moved his arm. His leg moved next. Slowly, he picked himself up from the floor. "I'm going up into the attic. Might as well sleep off the soreness."

"Wait. Carry me." Mabel held her arms out. Dipper just stared at her. He grabbed her outstretched arms and slowly began dragging her up the stairs.

Grunkle Stan watched from the couch. "Geez. I wonder what Wendy's doing to them. They've been at it this whole week. Sheesh. Ah! Nothin' beats a day of doing nothing." He kicked up his feet and turned on the TV. "Nothing could make this day any better!"

"Howdy! Come on down tomorrow to town square for the annual Pioneer Day!"

"Ha! Nothing's getting me out of bed tomorrow!"

"Stanley! I need you to accompany me into town tomorrow." Ford peaked his head out from inside the kitchen. "It's Pioneer day!"

"What? No! NO! NOOOO!!!"

Ford drove into town, Dipper and Mabel silent and sore in the back next to Stan, who was tied by his hands, arms, and legs. "It's been so long since I've been in this dimension. I'm still not quite used to it, yet. But I do remember Pioneer Day. I used to love to dress up and just... Go with the flow! At least in the beginning... We're here! Don't enjoy yourselves too much!" And with that, Ford disappeared into the crowd, placing a cowboy hat on his head just as he disappeared.

"Kids. Time to learn how to drive. Take turns. Drive me back to the shack."

Dipper and Mabel sluggishly opened the car windows and closed the doors behind them. "We'll be right back."

"What? What! No! Come back! You're dead to me!!!!"

Dipper and Mabel made their way to the center of the general crowd.

"Hey, look. Remember from last year?" Dipper pointed at a stage that stood off to the side of the road. Mabel reminisced over what had happened last year. Her silliness had placed them in a pickle but had also saved them. She learned to love that part of her. But all of the training had no place for silliness. She grinned as they approached the stage.

"Hear ye, hear ye! Ye ole commencement ceremony is about to commence."

'Whoo! I got a bell!" Blubs and Durland smiled at each other.

"You sure love that bell." They shared a look that went unnoticed to the crowd. Pacifica stood and placed her foot on a rock on stage.

"Howdy, everyone. You all know me, Pacifica Northwest, great-great-granddaughter of town founder Nathaniel Northwest. Now if you've got the Pioneer spirit, we ask you to come on up and introduce yourself." Mabel and Dipper snickered amongst themselves at the slight variation in her speech. Following the events of Weirdmageddon, the Northwest Family had lost a large sum of their wealth, forcing them to sell off multiple assets, giving the family a taste of reality. Pacifica had been especially affected, losing all but one pony, her only companions in her stuffy house, and the most expensive beauty tools and dresses along with some exotic peacocks and her mini-golf trainer. She stood proud regardless. Someone slowly made their way up onto the stage. "Our first newcomer is…"

"It's Reggie. Short for Reginald. Just give me the mic." Reginald swiped the microphone from Pacifica's hand and paid her no mind as she fumed from behind him. "Yo, wassup. It's Reggie. As you can see, I didn't have enough time to play dress up. Or didn't care enough. I don't know which one.

"I have a feeling I know which," Mabel whispered to Dipper.

"Oh look, it's Dipstick and his sister, Marble. Hehe, you're lucky your girlfriend saved you." Reginald laughed from the stage.

"She's not my girlfriend!"

"It's Mabel!"

"Whatevs. This thing's boring, anyways."

"Anyways isn't a word, son. And you don't look like you have the Pioneer spirit. Get off the stage!" Mabel and Dipper recognized Ford's voice from somewhere within the crowd. They spun around and saw him wink before disappearing again.

"Boo! Get off!." Reginald was peppered by tomatoes as he stumbled off from the stage.

"Sorry about that everyone. Would anyone else like to come up on the stage?"

"Me!"

"We have… Mabel! Come on up!" Mabel and Pacifica greeted each other pleasantly, a great contrast to last year. "What do you have to say?"

"Hello everyone!"

"Hello, Mabel!" Most of the crowd responded. She was recognized as one of the town heroes.

"Thank you all for coming today. Have fun! USA! USA! USA!"

The crowd cheered USA back at her. The local patriot wiping happy tears after every USA. Mabel smiled. Dipper grinned from his spot.

"Mabel, I was wondering if you and Dipper would like to be in the picture with us this year."

"Pacifica!" Her mother gasped.

"Miss Northwest." Her father said sternly. Both kept a smile on their faces.

"They are last year's town heroes, are they not?" Her parents kept their mouths shut and smiled at the crowd.

"But of course, dear. Let's have them." Pacifica's mother said with grit teeth. Dipper hopped on stage and joined the Northwest family.

"Everyone say Northwest!"

"Northwest!"

"Let's go. Want to come with us, Pacifica?" Dipper and Mabel turned toward her.

"Uh. Me? Why?"

"You're our friend. We'd like to enjoy today with you. Want to come?"

Pacifica looked at her father and mother.

"You better be here when we file out on our limo."

"Thank you! Love you! Bye!" Pacifica followed the Twins.

Preston and Priscilla Northwest sighed. "You heard that. She said she loves us."

"Yes. I heard." Preston looked down at his shoes, shined three times, and reflected his tired look. "She did say that, didn't she?"

"Where do you want to go?"

"Well, I know we're both a bit tired from working out, so let's ask Pacifica."  
"What do I want to do? Uh, how about we pay some townspeople to throw tomatoes at your uncle. Or pay some teens to trash a store?"

"How about we get something to eat?" Dipper recommended, giving Mabel an uneasy glance.

"Or that. Where? There's a four-star restaurant but it's kind of far. I could call my limo."

"How about we stay at the fair? Look, a pizza place! Or some chicken! Look at Manly Dan go!" Mabel and Dipper ran toward the chicken stand. Pacifica slowly made her way to the stand, giving uneasy stares at the grease stains that Manly Dan was leaving around him.

"What do you want?" Mabel asked.

"I'll get what Manly Dan's getting!" Dipper said enthusiastically.

"I think I'll get something smaller. What about you, Pacifica?"

"Uh. Do you have anything vegan?" Mabel and Dipper looked at each other before bursting out into laughter.

"Sorry, Pacifica. But I thought I heard the word vegan."

"Hey! It's hard nowadays to stay fit. I'll pass."

"Suit yourself."

Mabel and Dipper ordered and sat on the ground while they waited.

"Hey, Pacifica. I've always wondered why you don't have a boyfriend." Mabel asked.

"Mabel!" Dipper interjected.

"Sorry! Is that too personal? It's just… you seem like you're the perfect girl. So then why..?"

"It's fine, Dipper. I guess it's my parents. They have been setting up parties since last year to get with some rich slob. They always have said, 'You better get with a rich family. It'll only make us richer.' Ugh. It's so annoying. They had their hopes with Marius but your friend swooped in. Kinda glad she did, he seems clingy." Mabel let out a bark of laughter. Pacifica covered her smile.

"Hey, it's fine. You don't have to hide your face with us."

"Alright, we got the extra-large chicken leg and the chicken drum."

"Right here!"

"That'll be sixty dollars."

"What?! That's outrageous!"

"Sorry, we calculate the prices at the time of the founding and scale-up inflation. Sixty dollars." Dipper mumbled under his breath as he took out the little allowance he was given back in California. "Thank you! Enjoy."

They sat down, a bit far from Manly Dan to avoid his onslaught.

"Wow, this thing's huge!"

"Are you sure you're just going to watch us eat? I feel bad for eating without you."

Pacifica shrugged. "It's fine. I'm not that hungry, anyway."

Pacifica could only witness as the Pines twins devoured the chicken in front of them. Especially Dipper. Both seemed famished and tired. Pacifica stood back for a moment. She often liked to 'people-watch'. To observe. Dipper and Mabel were both slightly taller than her. The three of them still had their baby-fat, but she could tell they were working out. Mabel's hair was even longer than last years, but also seemed to follow her and never seemed to distract or get in her way. Lucky. Dipper, asides from having grease run down his chin, seemed healthy, too. She remembered last year, both of them faced down a triangle demon without breaking a sweat. She was just tossed aside. She shivered as she remembered being turned into a decoration. She particularly remembered the haunting of Northwest manor. Dipper made her believe in herself. She hugged him. If only she could feel like she had last year. Like she could make her own decisions. Carve her own path. Face dangers. Discover something that wasn't a makeup tip. She looked at them.

"So what are you guys planning?"

"Planning?" Mabel wiped her mouth.

"We don't really plan." Dipper set down the bone on his napkin.

Manly Dan glanced over his buff shoulder. "Not bad, kid."

"Thanks! I was famished from yesterday. We forgot to eat dinner."

"Wait, so everything you guys do isn't planned? The adventures? The mysteries? Nothing?"

"Nope! It all just comes to us. Like we're a magnet! Buouoououo!" Mabel stood on the table and began making magnet noises and flailing her arms around.

"Yeah, we don't ever really plan what happens. So come on! Let's see what we stumble across today!" Pacifica was so much more intrigued.

"Let's go then!"

The Twins and co made their way out of town into a small forested area.

"Ah! Fresh air! It feels so good to stretch!" Mabel said as she cracked her neck.

"I hope we can find something interesting!" Pacifica said enthusiastically. Mabel and Dipper looked at each other. "So like, we can do something. Standing around is pretty boring," she followed up.

"It's okay to be excited. Look! The bushes are moving." They looked at the bushes, expecting a gnome, creature, or anything weird. Instead, a group of five teens came from the bushes.

"Heh heh. Looks like Wendy's not here to help you this time. And I brought a friend. Meet Doug." The friend in question simply snorted. Doug was taller than Wendy and built like a wall. Reginald continued. "What's a Northwest doing hanging out with the town nerds?" Pacifica huffed.

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"Pacifica?" Mabel asked, worried.

"I don't see any nerds anywhere except right in front of me. What was your name anyway? Reech? Renegade?"

"Reginald! Ugh! Whatever. Grab her. What are you doing standing around! Grab her!"

"Stay away from me! I know various forms of martial arts!"

Doug walked up to her. She threw a fist right into his chin. He simply grunted. He grabbed her and walked back. She screamed and flailed.

"Hey! Let go of her!"

"Dipstick! You grate my nerves! Acting so high and mighty! You probably only want her for her money like all of her other friends! I just want to knock that look off your face."

"What? Dipper? Mabel?" She looked at them. They didn't seem like they wanted her family fortune. They certainly didn't ask for money for the food they ate. But something nagged at her. Her past friends that she made had only been her friend for the money. She had brought a group of classmates with her to a mall. The first time they seemed shy. But they got confident and began to take advantage of her. In the end, she was beaten up one day, and they revealed they only liked her because her mom gave her money so they could buy stuff. She never went back to that school again. Mostly because her family sued the families of everyone involved and the school into the ground. But Dipper and Mabel had never asked for money. "No. They would never. I trust you guys!"

Reginald, the ginger brothers, and the pudgy teen circled them.

No magic.

What!? After what happened?

Dipper?

Mabel!

Dipper.

Ugh! Fine!

Dipper didn't wait this time around. He lunged out and grabbed Reginald by the neck. Reginald grabbed his hands, attempting to wrench them away. Mabel shot her grappling hook at the ginger brothers, making one fall into the other. The pudgy teen tried to grab her, but she simply moved aside and tripped him. Dipper began to win the struggle. He felt a brick hit him from behind. Only, it wasn't a brick. Doug had punched him from behind. He felt his world spin before he shook his head in time to dodge another haymaker. He couldn't afford to get hit. He dodged another punch. Doug's punches were hard but slow. He, who was untrained in fighting, could still see them from a mile away. What he didn't see was the hands that grabbed his leg. He stumbled and fell. Doug jumped stupidly and landed on top of him, making Dipper lose his breath. He felt a brick at his face. And then another. And another. And another. He felt blood run down his chin and his mind rattle inside his brain.

I just can't catch a break!

Dipper felt Doug fall off of him. Mabel had shot her grappling hook right at his neck, making him stumble back and fall.

"Argh!" Doug choked before getting mad. He stomped toward Mabel. Pacifica stopped him with a kick to the gut. Dipper felt Reginald and the pudgy teen grab him from behind.

"Front row seats to see your sister and a Northwest getting beaten to a pulp! Kind of jealous, if you ask me." Dipper struggled in their grasp. His eyes were blurry and he started to see dark.

The ginger brothers held Mabel gruffly, forcing her to her knees.

"Ow! Careful! This sweater's special!" The ginger brothers grinned maliciously.

"So I'd be a shame if it were, I don't know, torn apart?"

"No! Get off!" Dipper struggled with renewed vigor. Doug turned his back to Pacifica. He walked over to Dipper and raised his fist. Pacifica came from behind and drop-kicked Doug.

"My western outfit! It's all dirty thanks to you!"

She squared off as Doug turned around. He swung and she ducked beneath. She swung up and nailed him on the chin. He stumbled but swung again. She brought her arm and caught his midair. She swung her leg upward and struck him right in the groin.

Doug moaned in pain and fell over.

"Geez! Doug! Man! Get up! Screw this, get him up and out. My brother's going to kill me if he finds out I took out Doug to fight for us. Come on!" They struggled to pick him up and carried him out.

"Wow! My blood's rushing! That was amazing!" Pacifica looked over at Dipper. "Oh my God! Dipper!" His bloodstained shirt was dirtied, his right eye bruised. He clutched his arms, red from bending at a wrong angle.

"It's fine. I've been through worse. Help me get up." Mabel and Pacifica grabbed an arm each and led him to the Mystery Shack. Pacifica felt his wet hair, a bit of blood smearing on her hand. She felt his arm tense up as she wrapped her arm around him when he staggered. "Ok, I might have a concussion. Slight chance. Ow! Shit!"

"Language!" Mabel scolded him. "Man, Grunkle Stan's really rubbing off. My sweater needs some stitches but I think it's fine."

"Sorry. I'm looking at dark spots and it's a bit weird." His head flopped down and he stopped moving.

"Dipper!" Mabel and Pacifica screamed.

Pacifica held his torso. "Hurry, we have to get him help." Mabel closed her eyes and the earth wrapped gently around Dipper.

"Come on, we have to hurry!"

"You know magic? That would've been helpful during the fight!"

"Not now!"

They managed to make it to the shack in less than two minutes.

"He's not breathing! Why? How!" Mabel stood over his body, rocking in place, shocked.

Pacifica held her ear to his chest. It was silent. She immediately began performing CPR. She pumped her hands into his chest. She lifted his chin up. She didn't hesitate. She placed her lips onto his and blew. She saw his chest rise. She began repeating, telling Mabel to call for someone.

"No one's home. Everyone at the fair."

Pacifica froze. "What? Call 911! Now!"

Mabel fumbled with her phone. Pacifica repeated.

Someone answered the call.

"Bells! Bells!"

"We need someone at the Mystery Shack! Someone's not breathing here!" There was the sound of the line cutting before it resumed.

"We are close by. Do not worry."

Deputy Durland and a Sheriff Blubs heard shouts from the phone before the line was cut. They looked at each other.

"Come one, Durland. I've got something for you."

"Woohoo! Bells!"

Pacifica continued, growing tired. She checked his pulse. It was there, but weak. Someone came out from the trees. "Let me help. What happened?" Pacifica looked at Mabel, who looked back at her. She looked back at the stranger.

"He got hit really hard over and over again. He might have a concussion. He's been bleeding a lot. And he had an accident earlier this month."

"He's been through a lot, huh. Well, just say you owe us one this time." The stranger took out a syringe with a bright blue substance. "That'll have him living the best days of his life! But it's really expensive so-"

"I'll pay for it!"

The stranger looked at her with interest. "Sure. To this account." He handed over a card. He placed the syringe tenderly on Dipper's arm vein. The needle penetrated his skin and the blue liquid slowly emptied into his arm. "Now," the stranger pulled a gas mask over his head, fastened it tightly and pulled a pin out of something on his belt, "someone nice helped you, right? And they left. That's all that happened?"

Mabel and Pacifica breathed in a minty smell. They got dizzy and sat down on the steps of the mystery shack. "Yeah?"

"Mhm! Now, there are a couple of side-effects to the syringe you have to know about. It'll speed up recovery, heighten senses, and increase libido and stamina."

"Whats a libido?" Mabel asked. Pacifica scratched her head. She had heard about it passing by her parent's room at night, something about ''lacking'' but nothing else came to her.

"Oh, dear. Well, he'll be asleep for a while so I can only hope. Gotta go!"

Mabel and Pacifica stayed on the steps for a while. They looked around for a couple of minutes before they realized where they were. "What happened? Pacifica?" Mabel shook her head. "Weren't we just fighting? Dipper!"

"Wha- What happened? Mabel?" Pacífica looked around in confusion. They checked Dipper. His heartbeat was strong but he seemed tired. His chest rose and fell quickly but his eyes stayed close. They carried him inside and lay him on the bed. He lay still the entire way. They monitored his breathing for a while before resting themselves. "What happened? You feel foggy, too?"

"Hm. I'm not sure what happened. We can ask Ford when he gets back. Did you kiss Dipper?"

"What?! No! I don't think I did. Did I? Why would I?" Mabel snickered. "Oh, haha. That little incident doesn't mean anything."

"Hm? What about hugging Dipper?" Pacifica grew red before stomping out of the house in a huff.

"I'll be at the fair. Text me when he wakes up." Pacifica faded away, leaving Mabel to care for Dipper. She brought dirt into the house to help her carry Dipper up into the attic. She lay him on his bed and sat on hers. Memories came flooding back from last year. The adventures. The mysteries. She smiled at their mishaps. But now they were training to defeat what they thought they had defeated. She felt unsure. Hesitant. Last year seemed almost like a dream. They were so courageous against such a threat. Now that she thought back on it, it seemed so surreal. Twelve-year-olds facing a demon. She held tightly to her sweater.

"What? There are tears?" She took her sweater off and examined it. "When…" She felt blurry memories resurface. She gripped her head. "What? Who was that? Why did I forget? No, I didn't forget." Mabel looked over to Dipper. She could do nothing about the liquid in him. She could only hope it was helpful. She lay in bed. She stared up at her ceiling. She clenched her fist. "Who are you…" She stood and looked out of their window. She opened it and crawled out onto the ceiling. She looked down. "I can be serious." She jumped off. She felt air rush against her as she fell. Earth rose and caught her, placing herself safely on the ground. She walked briskly to the lake. She could see Pioneer day was in full strength still, but right now was not the time. Now was the time for action.

She sat down by the lake. With eyes closed, she took deep breaths, feeling the water on the lake. She felt it tug at her. She raised her hand. A few drops of water followed, but the rest remained unmoved. She frowned. Dirt, unlike water, would follow her simple commands. Water seemed to have a will, resisting her command. She furrowed her brow. She brought her hand back down. She took another deep breath. She raised her hand again. Even fewer drops of water followed. "What?! I'm focused! What do you want!" A wave came up and drenched her. She spit out the water and moved wet hair out of her eyes. "Ugh! Come! Up!" Water slowly rose but fell as quickly as it came out. "Hm." She turned her back to the water. A small wave rose. She seemed busy thinking. The small wave tilted in curiosity. "No. I don't need you. Go away." The wave slowly fell back in the water. A jet of water knocked Mabel off her feet. "That's it!" Mabel closed her eyes and began moving the earth beneath her. The water receded slightly in alarm. She threw dirt at the water, turning it into mud. She forced the mud back out of the water. "Ah-ha! I got part of you now!" The water seemed uninterested. "No? Then I guess I'll have to make you all mud!" The water slowly slid back into its place. "Oh? Ready to comply?" She raised her hand and a small stream of water followed it. "Oh my gosh oh my gosh oh my gosh! Thank you!" The stream of water slowly dribbled back into the lake. "Do I have to do this with every water I come across?" The lake stood still. Mabel looked over her shoulder. Pacifica stood wide-eyed.

"What were you doing?"

"Talking to the water. Didn't you hear me?"

"Mabel, you've been sitting there for the last thirty minutes. You never opened your eyes. Are you okay?"

Mabel sat silently. "Oh... I see. Forget about this. Dipper seems fine. Let's have fun today. Dipper doesn't look like he'll be waking up anytime soon. Come on."

"Report."

"A body enhancing drug, a specialty of Dr. / was administered to character-of-interest. The funds were provided by the Northwest family at a later date." His microphone redacted the name of the doctor. The voice on the other side of the microphone sternly asked.

"Who authorized intervention?"

"Our senior manager, sir."

"There was sufficient motive?"

"Yes sir."

There was a pause. "I see. Well done. Anything on our secondary objective?"

"Yes. We are cautious. I will report anything of importance."

"Dismissed."

Ford held on to a microphone. He sighed. "Not the kids." He slowly rose out of his seat. He walked to a cabinet that sat in the corner of his lab. He placed all six fingers on a biometric scanner.

"Confirmed".

The cabinet opened.

Author's Note: Woo hoo! Bells! Ahem. Props to you if you understood the references. I had fun writing this one. More magic for Mabel! Yay! As always, constructive criticism is welcome. Until next time-

Toodles~


End file.
